Vanessa Wolfe
by heySparkel
Summary: What if during the battle with the Volturi,Jacob and Renesmee were forced to flee?What if Nessie's memory was erased?And what if she denies being halfvamp?What if her parents are still out there?What if she prefers to be Vanessa Wolfe? HIATUS.
1. Preface

**Vanessa Wolfe**

Complete Summary: What if during the battle Jake and Nessie were forced to flea? what if the had to run away and become Vanessa and Jacob Wolfe? and What if one of the Volturi erased Nessie's memory of her family and her life? What if she grew up denying that she was half vampire? What if she grew up into an angry bitter b*tch? What if her parents are still out there? Looking for her? This is a whole new side of Nessie. And she honestly prefers to be called _Vanessa._

* * *

**PREFACE**

Everything was moving in slow motion. She stared at me, saying nothing. The figure's cloak whipped in the wind, but it was slow. The people around us walked with a pace so slight. A harsh wind blew back the hood, and she was revealed.

Her eyes were a glowing crimson red. I blinked hard, and pulled a bronze curl out of my mouth. She moved slowly. Her waves of brown blowing back from her pale face. Her lips parted, and she whispered to herself. I heard nothing. She spoke too fast.

She looked so familiar. It was like a dream. I knew I'd seen her somewhere before. I could hear Jake calling me. I made no effort to find him.

"Vanessa!" his voice called. I ignored it.

Above us, the clock tolled. It was noon. She looked up at the time, and panic struck her gorgeous face. She blinked. I took a step toward her. Her lips moved again, slower. She mouthed, _Renesmee_.

How could she know that name? The name I forbid Jacob to call me. The name that haunted me in my dreams. The name I refused to ever be called. The name given to me by my mother. But she was dead. Wasn't she?

For only a second, a man crossed my path. I lost sight of her for a second. Only a second. But once he was out of my way, the woman was gone. She was gone, just as the sun began to peek around the clouds, and grace us with it's presence.

In an alley yards away, I saw a shadow of a cloak bellowing away.


	2. Chapter 1: Big Move

**If you check out my profile, you will see that I have made a Poster for Vanessa Wolfe, and I'm really proud of how it came out. So check it out, and tell me how much you love it (:**

**Chapter One**

**Big Move**

I leaned against Jake's rusting Volks as he moved in and out of the house, bringing boxes into the trunk. Sure, I could lend a hand, but I wasn't all for the move anyway. And no matter how many times told me this was the best move yet, I wasn't buying it.

He stopped in front of me and let a box fall at his feet. "You could help you know," he crossed his arms in front of his chest, and waited.

I looked up at him though my lashes, "But I don't need to," I replied, "You're strong enough to do it on your own." I looked over his shoulder and saw that there was one small duffel bag left.

He shifted his weight, and gave me a look. I smirked. I walked around him, and plucked up the duffel bag. And smiled as I tossed it into the trunk. I heard glass break.

My eyes widened, and my jaw tightened. Jacob ran a hand through his shaggy hair, and walked to the bag in the back. It zipped as he pulled back the zipper, and reached inside harshly to look at the damage.

"Great, Nessie," he said, "You broke your family picture. The frame's glass is all busted up and it ripped the photograph itself. You stabbed your aunt's legs."

"Okay first of all, it's Vanessa," I said, "Second, I don't care. And third, they ditched us anyway so who gives a freaking damn?" I started to walk back to our old house, "And PS, why are we moving anyway? There's no point."

I kept my arms crossed as I walked faster back to the house. Jacob grabbed my arm and held me back.

"Ow," I squealed. I slapped his arm off, "Keep your hand off me."

He yanked at the locket around my neck, "Listen, _Vanessa_," he sneered, "This says_ Plus que ma propre vie. _Do you know what that means? Do you?"

"More than my own life," I droned though my teeth. I heard this before.

"Your parents died for you. Your family _fought_ for you." He barked at me, still holding my arm and yanking at my locket. "So tell me that they don't care after they did all that for you."

He let go, and walked away, "Get in the car."

I could tell he was really mad now. I could feel tears welling up and threatening to come out. I couldn't cry, not in front of Jacob. It would only show him that he won. And Vanessa Wolfe always won.

I climbed into the back seat, and slumped down. I heard the trunk slam shut, and his footsteps going around the car. He walked to the house and locked the door. He was really mad. I played with my locket by interlacing it with my fingers. I knew my parents had loved me. But they weren't here anymore, were they? My parents were long dead. Nothing would change that.

Jacob got back to the car and slammed the door when he got in. I didn't look at him. I stole a glance into the rear view mirror. I saw his hands shaking. Not a good sign.

I leaned forward. "I sorry, Jake," I said. "I know, they love me. And I know you always do what you can to protect me and keep me safe." I kissed his cheek, "Thanks for everything." I whispered.

I sank back down into my seat in the back. I pressed my head against the cool window as Jake pulled out of the drive and down the street.

~*~

We drove for about an hour before I fell asleep. The last thing I remembered was Jacob playing with the radio, and grumbling to himself about his junky old car. My dreams weren't pleasant.

When I was young, I lost all my memory. Jacob and I were running from the Volturi; my mom had given him the signal, and we were off. But one of the Volturi--one none of us knew about--erased my memory. I had forgotten all about my family and all the people I had met and were there to save me. All I knew of them I learned from stories Jake told. And the one letter I had from my mom. The letter she left for me.

In my dream--my recurring and comforting nightmare, I was lost in a forest. I called to many people. Names Jacob had told me were my family, the ones who cared for me most. I would shout: _Alice, Rose, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme_, and I would have no answer. Yet I still called out, _Seth, Leah, Sam, Charlie, Sue_. Names I'd only heard in stories told by Jake, and faces I'd only seen in the few pictures we had.

Then suddenly, it would become bright. The forest would end, and I would step out into a meadow, a clearing. In the center of the clearing there were two black-cloaked figures standing with their backs to me.

Curiosity would get to me, and I would walk to them. Together they would turn and stare me down with golden eyes. And that would be all I looked at. Their eyes.

Then they would disappear. Poof. Just like that. I would be alone in the meadow, until I broke down and cried.

I would sob:_ Mom….Dad_.

I woke up when the car hit a bump.

"Jake?" I croaked, sitting up, and wiping some drool out of the corner of my mouth.

He grunted in reply. He was still mad. His eyes didn't leave the road, and I silently pleaded for him to turn and acknowledge me. I looked out the window. It was dark, with not much sun. Was it late?

"Where are we?" I asked, "What time is it?"

"It's about five," Jake replied, "We just passed Portland. About half an hour left."

"Where are we going?" I asked. I realized that throughout our packing and moving, I had never found out where we were headed.

"We're going home," he said, dreamily. "La Push first. Then Forks."

"_Forks_?" I said, trying it out, "What's next?_ Spoons_?"

"You'll see," he said. His face was stoic--no, more disappointed. I stared out the window as he drove on. He spoke again after a while "You really don't remember this place?"

"Should I?" I asked.

"You were born here. This is where everything happened." Jacob replied.

It took a minute to swallow that. I was born here? My parents died here. My family my friends, all of them. And the big question: were any of them still around?

"This is a mistake," I said. "We shouldn't have come back."

He slowed down, and turned to face me. "What are you talking about?" Jacob asked, "What's a mistake?"

"Coming here," I said, "What if it's not safe?"

Jacob sighed. "It's been eight years, Nessie. I think we're safe."

"Vanessa," I corrected automatically, "I'm not the Loch Ness Monster."

I saw his smile in the mirror. He was happy now. I looked out the window as we drove forward. I tried to not let my head nod. I was tired again. He noticed, of course. He saw everything. He rolled down the windows. I took a deep breath. I could smell the ocean.

"Beaches?" I asked, wondering if I could go for a swim when it was sunny again.

"First Beach," he replied, "just by La Push."

I nodded. Maybe I would like Forks. Sure, it was just another small town, and another move, and another everything. But maybe Jake was right; maybe coming back was good. maybe by some miracle, I would remember my family more. Maybe all our answers are here.

* * *

**Remember: check out the poster then review. (:**

* * *


	3. Chapter 2: Clearwaters

**Hey There! New PenName, sorry if it confused you x) But I'm still the same Sparkel, all the less. I have a poster for Vanessa Wolfe, so please check it out. And yes, I would love it if you spread the word about this story (: Please? Thank you. Now enjoy. Sorry for the wait.**

* * *

**Chapter Two  
****Clearwaters**

As we drove into the town, a light fog was just leaving, giving the reservation an eerie feeling. I was secretly hoping that I would get my memory back here. That coming back I would remember. But I knew that what happened to me was much more than amnesia.

We began to see a few scattered houses. Jacob was smiling to himself, and he slowed the car to a crawl. He nodded to himself; I didn't know why. We reached a pale blue house, small in size like the others. He pulled into the drive, almost unsure.

"Whose house is this?" I asked, unfastening my seatbelt. I leaned forward. "Is it ours?"

"No," Jacob replied. "It's a friend's."

He silenced the engine, and turned to smile at me. He put a warm hand on mine, and took it back as he climbed out of the car. I followed in suit, almost hesitant. I didn't know who was in there…or at least didn't remember them anymore. He noticed, and placed his huge arm over my shoulders. Leaning down to meet my small frame, he whispered: _don't worry_.

I took a deep breath to calm my nerves. It did nothing, though. I was still scared. I moved closer to Jacob, as if I could be part of him. There was no reason to be afraid, but I was.

We reached the door with the peeling paint. He knocked three times before going for the knob. It was unlocked. He twisted to the right and pushed the door open.

"Jake!" I hissed under my breath. Breaking and entering was _not_ part of the plan.

"Shh," he murmured, pressing a finger to his lips. He took a step in. A floorboard creaked. My eyes widened in fear, although I did have a reason this time. We shouldn't and couldn't be in here.

"Leah, is that you?" a husky voice that sounded like Jake's came from another room. I pulled my hair behind my ears. I wanted this voice to sound familiar. To bring back the past. But it didn't. not at all. But Jake smiled wider.

"No," Jacob said out loud, walking faster to the other room. He dragged me along with him.

We reached the opening to the other room. There stood a tall man with broad shoulders, russet skin, and brown shaggy hair. He reminded me of Jacob once-upon-a-time. It was like looking a mirror that brought you back in time.

"No. Way." The man said taking in the two of us. He looked at us from head to toe, and slowly walking forward. "Well I'd be a monkey's uncle."

"Or a wolf's," Jacob shrugged. He took his arm off of me, and shoved them in his pockets. "Hey, Seth."

"Jacob!" Seth yelled, "Jeez man, this is like seeing a ghost! I can't believe you're really here!"

"In the flesh," Jacob said. "Should we get reacquainted or talk battle of eight years ago?"

His eyes lowered to meet mine, "What about we talk Nessie?" My face fell into a pout at the irking nick-name, "Renesmee, is that really you? You've really grown."

"Naw, man Renesmee's long gone," he pulled me in front of him, placing his hands on my shoulders. "This is _Vanessa_."

"Vanessa?" Seth tilted his head, confused. "Who's--"

"I'm Renesmee," I said before he could finish his question or Jacob could tell him the truth. "But I'm a different person than I was eight years ago. But I do prefer Vanessa."

"Oh." Seth nodded. I felt horrible. I _felt_ like I was supposed to know this guy, but I didn't. no bells in my head were ringing. I couldn't remember. Then I realized--Seth was one of the names I called out in my forest dream.

Jacob reached over and placed a sure hand on Seth. He smiled, as if to tell him everything was fine.

"Would you please, Seth," Jacob said, "Tel me about the battle with the Volturi."

Jacob placed his arm around me, resting his warm palm on my forearm. Seth took a deep breath before beginning his story.

"Well after you guys left, Jane and Alec started trying to attack again. But Bella's shield was stronger than we could have ever imagined. We knew we were all going to die. There was no hope. So, pretty much, it was _bam_, and both sides started going for the kill. Sam made all the younger wolves leave. He didn't want any one with a chance to get hurt. Youngest wolves on the field were me, Collin, and Brady.

"There were so many smaller fights going on. Many witnesses--on both our side and theirs--left. I don't know anymore. Sam was making us all leave. He didn't want us to get hurt. I was looking for the Cullens. They were no where and everywhere. One minute I was next to Rosalie, and the next, she was taken away. Emmett chased after her.

"I didn't see them after that. Brady and Collin started leaving. I didn't know who was winning--but we wanted to forfeit. Edward and Carlisle had told Sam that a few seconds before. But then we lost some thoughts. I don't know what happened. When you ran with Ness--Vanessa here, we lost you. Your voice was gone.

"Carlisle had us pull back. We all started to run--wolves and vampires both. We didn't count-- we should have…" Seth shook his head and looked down. His breath sped up and was sharper.

Jacob didn't say anything. His hand tightened around my arm, and he started to rub it up and down.

"Who did we lose?" Jacob finally asked.

"Vampires or werewolves?" Seth replied. Jacob didn't reply. "Any vampire with a power was taken by the Volturi. Zafrina, Eleazar, Kate, Benjamin, Maggie, the Draculas…" Seth spoke as if everything happened yesterday. It was like the memory was fresh in his mind, and unforgettable. "All the Cullens. I don't know who got away before it was too late. But we all fought. All of us."

"Who did we lose?" Jacob asked again. He looked up at Seth with his dark eyes, begging. "Werewolves"

Seth's breath quivered, "We have no alpha," he said simply. Jacob squeezed my arm--hard. His other fist's knuckles were white from the strain. They were shaking.

"Jacob…" Seth warned, reaching out to me. I was scared. Jacob had never been like this. I remember before when I was young…but not in the recent years. I took my self from his grasp and went to Seth. I felt safer. "Please calm down." Seth whispered like he was speaking to a child, "You wouldn't want to hurt Ne--Vanessa." My irritating nickname must've been popular when I was a child.

Jacob started to calm down. One by one, his fingers uncurled from his fist, and blood rushed through. Seth released me, and I went to Jacob, taking him in my arms. I still had no idea what had made him so upset, but I needed him to be alright. I stayed by his side, this time me holding him with my small arm.

"Emily…" Jacob quivered out, "Leah…"

"Emily was heartbroken, of course. But my cousin's a strong person. She knew all the risk. She's fine now, though. Like the death was simply a haunting memory." Seth sighed before he continued, "Leah was worse. You knew my sister. She was incredibly strong. She had already lost Sam to Emily. But the fact that he died," He swallowed, "even worse. She tries to be strong, but I know she's dying, too, on the inside."

I began to notice the names: Sam, Leah. They were ones from my recurring dreams. The ones I had over and over until I was more confused than ever.

Jacob nodded, "Was it only Sam?"

Seth shook his head, afraid to speak.

"Who?" Jacob asked, stern. Almost in a scary way.

"Jared," Seth finally said, "Kimmy was devastated. But, like Leah and Emily, she's alright now. I mean, eight years is a ling time. And it's enough time to somewhat get over death."

Jacob nodded. I brought my arm down slowly off his back, not wanting to disturb his thoughts. Seth smiled at me, it was a cheeky grin, making me feel at home.

"Hey there, Vanessa," he said, finally getting my name right. "How've you been last eight years?"

I shrugged, "Lost my memory, lost my parents, lost my family,"-I jabbed my thumb towards Jake-"raised by a wolf." I smirked, "Hard life but I'm holding on."

"I'm really sorry about your parents, Ness," Seth didn't bother to correct himself, "And I'm _really_ sorry you don't remember me. I was an awesome uncle--hung around the house a lot."

"The house?" I asked. Jake suddenly snapped back into the room, shaking his head and looking up.

"Where you used to live," Jacob replied, "The Cullen Mansion."

"_Mansion_?" I sighed, "Wow. You can't be serious."

"Yeah," Jacob replied, "How do you think I was able to raise you alone if your family wasn't crazy rich?" I smiled shyly, honestly surprised. My family was rich? Why didn't Jacob ever tell me? Why didn't he tell me that we lived in Washington?

"Speaking of mansions," Seth said, "where are you guys staying tonight?"

"I was going to take us to see my dad first," Jacob said, "He is still around, right?"

"Of course," Seth smiled, "Rachel even lives here now. Moved in with Paul. Wedding was a few years back. I should have told you sooner. Plus, I think she's pregnant?"

Jacob smiled brightly, his whit teeth contrasting to his russet skin. "Wow. Can't say I'm surprised though. Just glad they're happy."

"But back to the question: where are you guys staying?" Seth asked again.

"I don't know," Jacob replied, running a hand through his shaggy hair, "Maybe at the house. Or even Charlie's. Where ever this squirt wants to be."

"Hey," I grumbled. "I'm not a squirt. Who's Charlie?"

Seth pouted, his brows furrowing together. "Edward told us about that guy."

"What guy?" Jake and I said at the same time.

"Gregory," Seth replied, "He was the Volturi's secret. Edward was whispering to us after you guys left. He told us that h could erase you memory like that--" Seth snapped his fingers--"Then everything you knew was gone. Poof. Just like that. Gone. Bella was protecting us, sure, but once you guys were gone, you were gone. No more protection. Dward heard him erasing your thoughts. He killed him for doing that to you, but he knew it was too late. Too much of your memory was gone. He was one of the ones we killed. Him and Demitri. Edward made sure that he was dead, Vanessa, just so you guys could be safe. They would never find you."

I swallowed, feeling my dad's love many years later. They cared. Really truly cared.

"So that's what happened to me," I thought out loud.

Jacob reached over and placed his warm palm on my knee. I felt better instantly, smiling up at him. Thankful that he raised me on his own. Thankful that he put up with my bitchiness and mood swings and confusion and tears and everything. Our lives were anything but easy.

There was suddenly a thud coming from the door of the room. The three of us--Seth, Jacob and I--turned to face the arrival. A woman stood, her face awestruck, like she was facing a ghost. Her messy black hair pulled back into a sloppy ponytail. She had on a slim fit purple V-neck tee-shirt, and a mini skirt, imperfectly matched with lace up mountain boots. She was beautiful, no doubt, but she was also very _tall_. The sound was a duffel bag falling to the ground.

"Leah," Jacob breathed, standing up.

Leah, the heartbroken one. Leah, the dying one. Leah, whose name was also in my dreams.

She took two long strides, and he met her half way as they collided into an embrace. She sobbed into his sleeve, mumbling.

"I thought we lost you," She said.

"But you didn't," Jacob replied.

"Sam…" She spluttered. She didn't have to say anymore.

"I know," Jacob said, "I'm sorry."

Leah nodded into his shoulder, then pulled back. She wipe her eyes with the back of her hand. I stood silently next to Seth. He stepped forward, and placed a hand on my shoulder. When I turned he smiled. I tried to smile back. He chuckled at my grimace.

"Sorry," Leah sniffled, "I just thought that our pack would never be whole again. But here you are, Jacob. You, me, and my brother. And anyone else that wants to join us."

Seth cleared his throat, "Ahem," he cocked his head to me. I loosened, not wanting to draw attention. Smiling weakly, I began to look around the room for a better subject.

"Oh," Leah said. Looking at me from head to toe. "Your name was…"

"Renesmee," Seth reminded her, "We called her Nessie remember? Well, she's Vanessa now."

"Vanessa," Leah replied nodding. "Oh right. The memory thing…" I nodded. "You don't remember me, do you?" I shook my head, "I don't think you want to remember me anyway," Leah continued, "I'm not the kind of person worth remembering. Not by you."

"Why not?" I tried to ask. Leah didn't get to reply.

"Hey, Leah," Seth said, "Don't talk like that. You're not a bad person. There _was_ reason behind your opinions. And that was eight years ago. Maybe both of you have changed."

"Maybe," Leah nodded. She placed a hand on Jacob's shoulder, "It's good to have an alpha back in town. I hope you guys don't plan on ditching again soon."

"Well, Vanessa's signed up for school, so we'll be here awhile," Jacob said, "Right, V?" he asked, finally using the nickname I approved of.

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever you say,_ Alpha_."

I noticed his face fall when he saw that I was the same girl he'd raised: bitter. It wasn't like he had a choice. I grew. Fast. In eight short years I had the appearance of an average sixteen year old. I learned quickly. I knew a lot, even though I had lost most of my memory. Like Seth had said, _most_ of it was gone. But not all. I still had all my basic knowledge. But the memories that mattered were gone.

Leah smiled at us, before turning own into the hallway. Seth clapped his hands together an started rubbing them.

"So," he said, "Where you headed to next?"

Jacob smiled. "Maybe I'll find Embry an Quil. But after that there are two men we gotta see."

Jacob smiled at me. I was pretty sure a confused look was on my face. I turned to Seth, who simply shrugged. I knew the day was far from over.

* * *

**Well, the wait was super long, but I came back with a really, really long chapter. I hoped you enjoyed and will review and help spread the story around by faving, alerting and anything else you could possibly do. Thanks!**

**~Sparkel**


	4. Chapter 3: Homecoming

**Chapter Three**

**Homecoming**

Jacob led me out of the house, and down the drive. I walked to the car. It was still locked.

"Ahem," I said. Jacob turned, giving me a confused look. He shook his head.

"We're walking." He said curtly. He kept walking.

I groaned. It was a long day, and I was tired. didn't he understand that I just wanted to go home? Wherever home was? I followed him reluctantly. I walked slowly and swiftly, keeping a good distance between us. The sun was setting, peeking out behind the clouds. It's rays caught my skin, and I shined. I groaned. I hated my skin. It was my _vampire skin_, Jake said. Speaking of vampires had the same rule as the names Nessie and Renesmee. He wasn't allowed to talk about it.

I sped up, trying to keep up with his fast pace. When I was by his side, he put an arm around my shoulders. I didn't realize my teeth were chattering. I was warmed instantly.

"Sorry about that back there," he mumbled, "I know you don't like talking about it."

"About what?" I said, "The mythological creatures or my family?"

"Both," Jacob decided. "I just had to know what happened. It's my job."

I nodded, "Well, I guess if you had to." I shrugged. "Just as long as it isn't absolutely necessary."

He pressed his cheek to my hair, laughing huskily. We slowed as we came in front of a house with peeling green paint. There were scattered balls and hula hoops around. There was also a swing set with only one swing, still moving as though someone just got off. It confused me at first. Who lived here?

"Who are you?" the small voice came from the porch. She looked about ten years old with straight black hair that went down to her waist.

"Hey," Jake said, avoiding the question. I cowered into his side. It was stupid to be afraid of the little girl. "Are you Claire?"

The girl took a step back. "Yeah," Claire said, "Do I know you? What do you want?"

"I'm looking for Quil or Embry, is either of them here?" Jacob said nicely. She still looked scared.

Claire nodded, and turned to go into the house. I could hear her calling inside, _Quil!_

"Who's Quil?" I asked. Jacob didn't reply. He was focused on the porch.

Two tall muscular men stood on the porch. They were different, but they looked the same. Like they were brothers…and Jacob was their brother too.

"No way," One of them said, taking a step back. It was the same thing Seth had said when he saw Jacob. Jacob stepped forward, taking his arm off of me.

"That's what Seth said." Jake said, waving his hand. "Hey guys."

He was in tears as he took five long strides to Jacob, hugging him tight. It was like how Leah greeted him. Surprised and thankful to see him here again. Alive. The other man was still on the porch, smiling but shaking his hand in disbelief.

The young girl--Claire--came back out with a woman. She would have been beautiful, but the right side of her face had three long scars. Who was she? Should I know her…? Who else was I hurting by not remembering?

"Sam…" The man who was holding Jacob sobbed. He reminded me of Leah. "And Jared…"

"Yeah," Jake replied, "Seth told me. We went there first."

The woman with Claire on the porch motioned for her to go inside. She put a hand on the other man's shoulder and mouthed something to him.

Jacob pulled away from him gently, and reached out to me. I took a step forward. "Vanessa," he said, "This is Quil." he motioned to the man who was wiping his eyes. "And that's Embry." The guy who was standing on the porch was walking to us now waved.

"Hi," I squeaked. Pure confusion was on their faces because Jacob had called me _Vanessa_. "You may remember me as Renesmee, or Nessie." I cringed at the names. "But I'm Vanessa now."

"Oh," Quil said, "Hey there, Vanessa. What…" His question wasn't completed.

"She lost her memory," Jacob said, tightening his grip on my hand. "One of the Volturi." He had a pained expression as he said this, as though he wished it never happened. I did too.

"_Gregory_," Embry sneered. I flinched at the name.

"Exactly," Jacob sighed. I sighed as well. I was suddenly furious. How dare this Gregory take my memory away from me. He destroyed my life, making I much harder than it already was. My parents who loved me more than I could ever imagine or remember…my family who died for me…the people who came and risked their lives just for me…I didn't remember any of it.

"Vanessa?" Jakes panicked voice said. But that's all I heard. His voice. I couldn't see him, my eye were blurry and my breath quickened. "V are you okay? Nessie!"

A pair of warm arms catching me was the last thing I felt until I was pulled down under.

~*~

"Do you want another can, Charlie?" a woman's voice came from above me. I kept my eyes shut.

"I'm fine, Rachel," a gruff voice said. Charlie? "I'll wait for her to come around…"

"She's been out for a while," Jacob's voice said. He was worried. I could tell.

"She's fine," another man's voice assured them both. "She's had a lot of…experiences today. Meeting people she doesn't remember and what not."

Jacob must have had all the people caught up. "So she won't remember me?" The man named Charlie asked. "At all?"

"She didn't recognize Seth or Leah," Jacob replied, "And they were around the Cullen's place more than you were."

"True." Charlie said to Jacob. "She looks so much like Bella…and Edward, too. Both of them. She really grew up wonderfully. She just makes me feel a little old. She's only eight but she looks twice her age. It hits me kinda hard."

Jacob chuckled, "Well I'm only twenty four, and I raised her. That's not easy either."

"So you think she'll come around soon?" The man's voice asked.

"I don't know, Dad." Jacob replied, "Vanessa? Can you hear me? V?"

I fluttered my eyes open, taking in the room around me. I was on a small couch in the middle of a room. The room was small too, with a bunch of chairs around. I only recognized one face: Jacob's.

A woman in her late twenties or early thirties was there. Her belly was big, rounded. Pregnant. She smiled down at me. Rachel? A man with long silver and black hair was sitting in a wheel chair. The last man also had salt and pepper hair, only it was short, and he had a mustache. Who were they?

"Hiya, Vanessa," the man with the mustache said. He was the one asking if I would remember him. Charlie? "Remember me?"

"Of course she doesn't, her memory was erased," the other man replied with a shaky laugh. "Hello, Vanessa."

"How are you feeling?" Jacob was suddenly next to me. He held me, "You scared me to death back there. Don't do that."

"Sorry, Jake," I muttered, "I don't remember anyone. I'm sorry…"

"Shh, it's okay." Charlie said, "I'm your grandfather, Charlie. you can call me Grandpa, or Charlie if you like."

"Thanks…Grandpa," I choked out the words.

"Rachel, get the girl some water," the other man said. The woman nodded, and she left the room , "I'm Billy," Billy said, "Jacob and Rachel's dad." I nodded. So Rachel was Jake's sister? Hmm.

"Don't give her too much at one time," Jacob warned. "I don't want her to knock out again." I simply smiled up at Jacob, who tried to smile back. I laughed at his grimace.

"So, Vanessa," Charlie said, "Jacob tells me you don't like to be called Nessie?"

"No, I don't," I replied. I saw his warm smile falter. "Just Vanessa, or V, if you like. But not Nessie or Nessa or Vans...just Vanessa."

Charlie chuckled under his breath, "I remember when you were little…" He said. _I don't_, I said mentally. "Your mother hated it when people called you Nessie. You were…" He turned his gaze to Jacob, who saw shaking his head. He stopped when I saw him looking.

"Renesmee," I finished for him, "Yeah, I know. But my mom…She wasted us to start over as new people. She could have never thought that I would loose my memory. But I know wherever she is…she knows I'm with Jacob, and that I'm safe." I put my hand on Jake's knee and smiled at Charlie.

He nodded, "I knew one day you two would return. Bella had promised me in her letter. But let's just say that I wasn't expecting a sixteen year old girl--or at least a girl who looked sixteen." I giggled for his benefit.

Rachel came back into the room, a glass of water with her. I took it graciously, letting the water roll down my throat.

"So…" Jacob said, looking at Charlie, "I wanted to ask you something, Charlie. A favor, actually. It would really mean a lot to me."

"What? Go ahead and ask, Jake," Charlie replied. I eyed Jacob confused. what was he up to?

"Well…" Jake started. He ran a hand through his hair, "I was wondering if…well…uh. Maybe you could…let Vanessa stay with you for a few days. She's already registered for Forks High, but didn't realize until Seth brought it up earlier that I wasn't sure where we were supposed to stay. We could stay at the Cullen's old place, but who knows what that place looks like now? And I could stay here in La Push, but Vanessa wouldn't have anywhere to stay. So…can she?"

"Sure! Why, of course. Why not?" Charlie said, "Yes, she could stay with me."

My mouth popped open. I was going to stay with Charlie? Well…that was okay, I guess. Better than a small couch here, and better than a humungous mansion. Maybe Charlie's house _was_ best.

"Won't that be fun, Vanessa? It'll be like having a Bella around again. I have been pretty lonely, although Sue still comes by often." Charlie seemed overly excited for my stay. I was truing to figure out if he was being genuinely true, or putting on an act for me.

"Yeah, it sounds totally cool." I said with fake enthusiasm. "Maybe I should go get my stuff."

"I'll help you, V," Charlie said. I nodded, and Jake tossed me the keys to his Volks. I walked out the narrow door way, Charlie following behind me. I unlocked the trunk, ad took out my simple backpack and one suitcase. The back pack was small made of black leather. I've had it always. It held the special things I owned.

"Won't this be fun, Vanessa?" My grandfather said, taking the luggage from me. "You could stay in Bella's room. No one's lived with me since…well, before your parents got married."

"Yeah, that sounds great, Gramps," I said, hoping he didn't mind what I called him. He didn't seem too. He seemed overjoyed.

Charlie had stopped to toss my luggage into his car, which appeared to be a police cruiser. He was a cop?

At the door of the house, I lingered to open it, listening to them talk.

"Is this really the best idea, son?" Billy was asking, "Let Ne-Vanessa stay with Charlie? In her mother's room? Is it healthy for either of them?"

"Where else could she stay?" Jacob replied, "Here? The Cullen's house? Don't you think that's worse? Or Bella and Edward's cottage? Smart. She can't stay there."

"Maybe your wrong, she's a strong girl," Rachel said, "She's been through a lot through the eight years. So much happening to her she doesn't understand…That none of us understand."

I heard Charlie's footsteps behind me. So did they. Billy, Rachel and Jacob stopped discussing me, and turned to the door. I pushed it open, smiling at them. Jacob smiled back. I yawned against my will, still tired despite my recent unconsciousness. Jacob chuckled.

"Maybe you two should get going now," he said to Charlie and me, "You're going to pass out again soon."

I rolled my eyes. "You're staying here?" I asked. Jacob and I had our moments, but I hadn't ever spent a night without him nearby.

"Spend some time with my dad, try to figure a few things out," he shrugged, "You'll be fine. Right, Charlie?" He seemed more worried than I was.

Charlie nodded. "You'll be fine." Was he assuring me, or Jake?

I faked a half smile, and turned to Charlie. "I know. Should we go?"

Both Jacob and Charlie nodded, and I turned to my grandfather. Jake came behind me and hugged me. "Be good," he whispered in my ear.

"I will," I replied with an eye roll.

Charlie said his goodbyes at Billy and Rachel, and I waved awkwardly. I followed him out to his car.

"Sorry about the cruiser," Charlie said, "I'm the chief of police in Forks. Bella hated riding around in it. She had her own truck. It's still at the house, maybe we could have it fixed by Jacob."

"It's fine," I replied, grimacing at the big blue letters on the side, "I'm just really tired. It's been a long day."

"Its about a thirty minute drive," Charlie said, "Or less. Light traffic. Hardly any."

_Small town_, I thought. _School is sure to be a joy tomorrow_.

"Oh," I said out loud. We pulled into the highway. No other cars. "What time is it?" I asked.

"About eight," Charlie replied, "Are you hungry? You want to stop for some food?"

"No," I replied. "Jacob and I ate on the way here; I think I'll just hit the hay when we get there."

Charlie simply nodded, keeping his eyes on the road. I stared out the window, seeing the wet late night fog, green forests, and a light rain. It broke my heart. Why couldn't we movie to somewhere with sun? Los Angeles, maybe. Or even Arizona. When I had asked, Jake has simply said, "We need this move, Ness. It's important." To which I replied, "Vanessa," and rolled my eyes.

Charlie owned a white, two story house with a small kitchen and living room downstairs, and two bedrooms upstairs. There was only one restroom, which I could endure. This was only a temporary living arrangement, anyway.

Charlie escorted me to my room. It was an average room, with a bed, desk and suitable size closet. He dropped my bag, seeming awkward standing there. I smiled at him, letting him know it was fine, and that I was okay.

"There are some clothes your mother left in the closet. I don't think it's too outdated. You don't seem to have much stuff for the weather here." My grandfather said, motioning to the dresser. "I'll let you get some sleep. You had a long day, and tomorrow will be big, too."

"Yeah," I said reluctantly, "School."

Charlie smiled. "I'll leave you alone. I think we have some snacks downstairs if you get hungry."

"Thanks, Grandpa," I said, feeling awkward with the word. I may have been young, and he a little middle aged, but he hardly looked like he could be my grandfather.

He didn't hover, leaving the room immediately. I closed the door silently, and collapsed on the bed. I pulled the small black leather back pack onto my lap, opening it, and peering down at what was inside.

It held all my special, personal belongings. My mothers letter, the one picture I had of my family, other than the ones Jake had, the small amount of money I had, and it was where I kept the picture of my parents. They were both seventeen, at their junior prom. My mom had secretly snuck it into the backpack. On the back, it said:_ Never forget who you are_.

I stroked my finger across my mom's script, feeling the rise and fall on the photo paper.

"I'm sorry I let you down," I whispered with tears going down my cheeks. I laced it back into the bag gingerly, before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**Ta Da! Isn't it a really good long chapter! That you've waited a long time for? Sorry about the wait, though (: Next update should be quicker. Review my loves!**


	5. Chapter 4: Winners and Losers

**ATN Readers of the Middle (my other story): I've been trying to sit down and write chapter eight, but it's not coming to me. I decided to sit down and write this to take some time and ended up finishing it. xP Soo, bear with me. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I own Twilight….Naaaaaaaawt. (`nuff said)**

* * *

**Chapter Four  
****Winners and Losers**

I was walking in the forest again. An eerie green light was coming down through the trees which told me one thing: the sun was out. The clearing was dead set in front of me, there were only a few branches in my way.

I pushed through and was taken by surprise by the strong light. My skin glimmered, and my hand rose to cover my eyes.

They were there, of course. The two hooded figures standing with their backs to me. I was not afraid. I walked to them, outstretching my hand to turn them around, _wanting _them to smolder me with their honey yellow eyes. Finally I reached them. I touched one of the figure's cloaks, and they both turned. But where their faces would be was dead air. The cloaks fell, leaving a black heap on the floor.

A snap of a twig in the forest behind me made me turn in surprise. A young girl stood there with her own black cloak. She was beautiful. Her hair cropped short, almost like a boy, colored a light gold. Her eyes were a dizzying red.

"Game over," she said smugly, before flashing a brilliant smile at me.

I screamed. I wasn't sure if I was awake or asleep.

"Vanessa!" a voice was yelling, "Vanessa! It's a dream!"

I opened my eyes, panting. I could feel my overgrown bangs sticking wetly to my forehead, which didn't make sense considering my thin quilt. Charlie stood over me, a panicked expression on his face. My shoulders moved up and down as I tried to settle my breathing. But it was difficult.

"I'm fine," I heaved through sobs. Was I crying, too? I brought a shaky hand to my face, wiping a tear from my eye. "Just a bad dream." I swallowed, wishing I could believe myself. The pain was so real…and the cloaks had never been empty before.

Charlie's expression hadn't changed. it was panicked, and distressed. "I should call Jacob." he said.

"No," I said quickly, "He needs his rest. I'll tell him tomorrow morning. What time is it?"

"About five," Charlie said, "You want to get some rest for school?"

I nodded, unsure. "Yes. Thanks for coming, Grandpa, but I'm fine."

He nodded, still scared, "Alright. Sleep well, Vanessa." He got up from the side of the bed, and walked out the door. His footsteps echoed as he walked down the hall to his own room.

I stayed sitting up. I reached over to turn on the bedside light. I needed something to calm me. Something soothing. Music. I got up, walking across the cold floor looking for some sort of music player. I pulled open a large drawer at the desk. A compact CD player and head phones lay there. I picked it up, and popped it open. There was something there, but it was blank. I shrugged, and brought it back with me to the bed. I put the head phones over my head, turned off the light, and tucked myself in before hitting play.

A soft piano started the song. It was tippy tappy. It seemed familiar…like a forgotten memory. _It's a lullaby_, I decided. But I couldn't sleep. It sounded so familiar. I knew I heard it before. A long time ago before the memory erase. After a few minutes, the song ended. I was still awake. I started it over. When it ended I played it again. I started sobbing. Every time it ended, I started it over. The last time I pressed play again, a sliver of sun was coming through the window. The digital clock on the side table said it was six-thirty. It was time to get up. And I hadn't slept at all.

~(*)~

When I ran down the stairs that morning, Jacob was waiting in the kitchen. I was taken by surprise. I was expecting Charlie, maybe. But I hadn't heard him upstairs. Someone had to take me to school…

"Morning," Jacob greeted.

"Morning," I agreed. He smiled at me.

"Hungry?" He asked. He got up off the couch, and led me to the kitchen. I was surprised he knew his way around the house.

"Where's Charlie?" I answered his question with a question of my own. He didn't appear to be downstairs, either.

"The station." Jacob replied. He dug a bowl and spoon out of one cupboard, and a box of Lucky Charms out of another. "He's a cop, remember? Early hours for that gig."

"Oh," I replied. I decided then I should help with my own breakfast. I went to refrigerator by the sink and pulled out a carton of milk, swishing around and listening for any expired clumps. It sloshed in a normal way.

"Excited for school? Forks High is great." He placed the bowl and cereal on the small table with mismatched chairs. I took a seat, shaking the cereal into the bowl, then the milk. I shifted it with my spoon, trying to make sure that milk contacted all around.

"You went there?" I asked. I dipped in the spoon, chewing noisily.

"Nah, I went to the school on the rez, but I knew a lot of the students." I sensed a double meaning in his words.

"Meaning my mom and dad," It wasn't a question. It was merely a fact.

"Well…" he said, trying to make it sound better than it was.

"Like I said," I replied, taking another spoonful into my mouth, "This is a bad idea." I stressed each syllable, begging him to get the message.

"Vanessa, look. Maybe this will help your memory. This is good for us. For you. This is the best move yet. I promise." He gave the same speech her always did. And I didn't believe one word.

But I simply sighed, stuffing a few more bites into my mouth, too lazy to fight with him. "What's the cover?"

Ever since I was young, we'd moved around a lot. Everyplace would have a different story since I grew up quickly. First he was my step dad, then my uncle, then my step brother…We didn't look alike too much. My skin was a creamy pale while his was a dark russet color. My hair was curly and bronze. His was shaggy and dark. We could never pass as related. Never could be siblings, as in real siblings.

"I'm your cousin. I'm twenty three, and I am your legal guardian." He said. Cousin. That was a new one. Why didn't we think of it before? "Charlie's your uncle. On you mom's side, while I'm on your dad's side. Specifics don't really matter, it's already on your file. You're temporarily living with Charlie, since we moved here to be closer to family. I'm still looking for a house."

"That's not a cover," I accused, "That's fact." He chuckled in response. "What about my parents?"

"You're an orphan," He stated, simply.

"Fact," I repeated. "My parents _are_ dead."

He glowered at me, "You know that they could be alive. The Volturi could still have them. Your parents are--"

"Shut up!" I sneered, banging my fist on the table. "Just shut up, Jacob. You're wrong. My parents…my family, they're dead. And they're not coming back!" I was furious now. He knew this topic was off limits. He was pushing it. Usually, he would nod and sigh when I stated that my parents were dead. He was stretching too far. My hands balled into fists as I screeched at him, "I'm going to be late."

I stormed out of the room, my hands in tight fists. Water was welling up at the bottom of my eyes, threatening to escape. I let them cascade down my cheeks. I was too weak to be strong. Let him win this once. Just this once.

~*~

Getting lost in the crowd would be hard to do at Forks High. Small town meant small school; there were barely more than three hundred students total. I received many stares and glances from people around me. It was like I had a big, flashing neon sign that said NEW GIRL.

I decided as I walked around looking for the school office, that Jake had dropped me off on the wrong side of school. Finally, I reached a door with school office on it. I pushed it open and was warmed. The temperature outside was way colder. Heat was good. It was better than cold.

"Hello," a woman in her late thirties greeted me, "Can I help you?"

I walked up to her desk, and flashed a dazzling smile. "I'm Vanessa Wolfe. It's my first day."

"Of course," She nodded. She leafed through a few stacks of paper on metal baskets on her desk. She brought up a few sheets from each. "I have your class schedule here, and a map of the school. And you need to bring this slip," she indicated a yellow half-sheet of paper, to each of your classes to have your teachers sign." She smiled warmly, "Welcome to Forks High School. Have a great first day, Miss Wolfe"

I thanked her, before walking out into the cold air. I looked over my schedule before turning to face the world. When I did, someone was waiting for me.

"Hey," A seemingly perky blond girl greeted me. "You're new, right?" She had a corduroy skirt and a white shirt. _Prep,_ I thought.

"Well, it's not like you've seen me around before," I replied. I didn't need friends. Friends meant I was adjusting. And that meant Jacob won.

"Right," she said without missing a beat, "I'm Ashleigh Rhodes, and I'm also the student body president. I thought I should help you find your way around and everything. Where's your first class?"

I already memorized my schedule, "Biology."

"Oh," She said, her face fell a little. "I'm in a completely different building. Can you find your way there?"

"I can manage," I replied nonchalantly.

"Okay," Ashleigh said, "I guess I'll see you around. don't be afraid to ask me or anyone else for help with anything. I hope you have a great first day!"

I nodded, as she turned and walked off. I sighed, first days were bogus. I sauntered to the school, looking for the right building. I found my way easily. In a school this small, it was hard to get lost. The halls were brightly lit with the fluorescent lights, and the pale walls were covered with posters for dances, memos, advertisements, and reminders. It was like any other high school, only smaller.

The biology room was average, too. There were black tables with stools, and weird objects that somehow related to science. The armadillo, however, threw me off. I went to the teacher's desk, who was a graying man at least in his forties, and handed him the slip. _Molena_, he signed in sloppy script. He gazed up to see where I could possibly sit. Most of the students were in the room already, hovering at other desks, or staring at the new girl at the front of the class.

"Weber," he said to one of the students. A guy with dark brown hair who had been turned around to speak with the people behind him faced Mr. Molena. "Who sits next to you?"

"No one," The guy replied, "Chelsea transferred at the end of last quarter."

_Smart. She transferred at he end. Rather than in the middle. Like me._

"You may sit next to Mr. Weber, Miss Wolfe." Mr. Molena nodded me to the back. I went reluctantly. Wanting to be anywhere but here. Class was boring, like anything else. I was hearing things I had already learned. This was going to be cake, but it would be a very bland cake. Class was dismissed, and a few students lingered but I was rushing out. But I was stopped.

"Hey," he greeted me, reaching to touch my shoulder. I turned. He smiled. He had a nice smile. "I'm Andrew. But they call me Drew."

"Hi," I replied, "I'm Vanessa. They call me Vanessa."

"So where you from? And what in the world made you move to the wettest place ever?" Drew seemed like the care free kind of guy. He could be good looking, but he was more average, with green eyes. He had a dimple in his smile.

"California," I replied, remembering the sun. I missed it already, although there wasn't much there either. And I just got here.

"Isn't it super sunny there?" he asked. "That must be great. Living in the Sunshine State."

"San Francisco isn't the sunniest place in California," I replied, "We get a few overcast days a week."

"Oh, yeah. `Frisco." he replied, nodding his head. He started gathering his stuff. "So, as far as getting to classes, you need any help?" He asked this in an I-don't-want-you-to-do-any-thing-you-don't way as opposed to Ashleigh's let-me-help-you-now vibe.

"I can read a map," I replied. Technically, I could _memorize _a map quickly, but I didn't need to tell him that.

"Okay," Drew nodded, "Maybe we'll have some other classes together."

"Yeah," I replied, "In a school this small it must be easy to recognize a familiar face."

Drew smiled, flashing his dimples, "I guess I'll see you around, Vanessa. It was good to meet you."

"Thanks, back at you," I replied. We walked together out of class and went our separate ways. I was easily able to find each classroom. A few brave souls reached out of the crowd and introduced themselves, offering to help me around. Each time I shook my head. Already, I was beginning to remember faces.

My last class before lunch was French II, which was probably the only difficult thing on my schedule. I walked in through the back of the classroom, and made my way to the front. Madam Lockheart was our teacher, and I had to give her props on her awesome last name. She sent me to the only available seat in the back, next to a girl with large head phones around her neck who was tapping to a tune on her desk with two pencils.

The note appeared on my desk about half way through class: _You're Vanessa Wolfe, right?_

I turned to the guy on my left. He shook his head and gestured to the girl with the head phones. She was taking notes, but nodding her head up and down. It didn't seem like it came from her. But you never know…

_Yeah. How'd you know?_ I wrote. I placed it on the top corner of the desk, waiting for whoever it was to get it on their own. A hand whipped to get it. It was the girl's.

She scribbled something on it before tossing it back to me. _Word gets around. I'm Tasia. Sounds like tazer, short for Anastasia._

_Pretty_, I wrote, _I don't have a nick name. but you could call me V_.

_Pretty long,_ she replied through the note,_ I prefer Tasia. V? Why not Nessa or something?_

_I prefer Vanessa_, I wrote back. She probably couldn't see my scowl, but I hope the point got across.

_Okay_, she wrote back._ We'll talk at lunch.._

I didn't reply after that. The bell rang, and students filed out. I turned to face Tasia, who stood before me. She smiled smugly, revealing her own set of dimples. "I'm Tasia, in case you didn't figure that out."

"Vanessa," I nodded. She outstretched a hand which I took gratefully.

"You hungry, Vanessa?" she asked. I nodded. I had done a good job hiding my grumbling stomach…or not. "Good. But you should know, sitting with me is your one was ticket into blending into the background. I'm where popular goes to die."

* * *

**Well, this may be the last long chapter for a while. Finals and other good graduation stuff is coming up so yay! No worries, once summer hits it's gonna be bang bang bang! Chapter after chapter! (: This is so exciting. I have no idea why.**

**Okay, so it's that time of story where I let you know what I've been doing. So I want you all to go to your local bookstore and purchase a book called Evernight, by Claudia Gray. It's a vampire book, don't worry. And it's amazing. I'm crazy about it. x) Then you get a book called Uglies, by Scott Westerfeld. Amazing. Not vampires, but more sci-fi. It's great, I've loved it since before I read Twilight (bad grammar?) And, lastly, any Sarah Dessen book. My personal favorites are Just Listen and This Lullaby. No mythological creatures, just a fantastic romance. If you do decide to read these books, great! Tell me in a PM or Review! Or if you have read them, PM/Review and we can chit chat about them. Okay now GO!**


	6. Chapter 5: Photograph

**Guess who's back? It's SPARKEL! Really, really late update. Sorry! Read and review and enjoy anyway? Thanks.**

**Chapter Five  
****Photograph**

"That was the most stares I have gotten in one day," Tasia said, looking at me like I was some sort of prize winner, "Seriously, I thought I got a lot before but that was…whoa." her fingers shook with excitement and held them up for me to see.

"Well," I shrugged, "That's some of the down sides of being friends with the new kid. Everyone stares."

She smiled and nodded. "That's nice," Tasia said, reaching across to touch the locket on my chest. "French?"

"Yeah," I replied. We were sitting in the yellow school bus. I had called Jake during lunch telling him to pick me up from Tasia's house at six. She had been right, though. No one sat with her at lunch. Drew had seen me from across the room, and thrown me a confused look. He'd glared at Tasia, who stuck her tongue out at him, Tasia and I also had History together, and had been paired up for a project. "It means _more than my own life_, my parents gave it to me."

"Oh, nice," she pulled back her hand, letting the locket bob on my chest, "Your parents sound great. My mom doesn't buy my jewelry. I have to borrow from my sister."

"They were great, I guess," I shrugged, "I never really knew them, though. They both died when I was young."

I brace myself for the _I'm so sorry_, or the _Are you okay? _or the _That's too bad_. But none came from Tasia. I looked up to see her smiling. "Hm," she said, "They had to be great though. They're parents."

I nodded. the bus slowed to a stop, squealing as they did. "This is our stop, let's go."

We weren't the only ones getting off at this street. A few other students walked out the folding door of the bus. I couldn't help but recognize a face in front of us.

"Andrew gets of at this street, too?" I said to Tasia, hoping I wasn't making a fool of myself.

"Weber?" she asked. I nodded. She snorted a giggle, "You know him?"

"He's in my biology class. I sit next to him," I replied. Maybe Drew was a jerk. Maybe I was stupid for asking.

"He's my brother," Tasia chuckled, "Wow. Our town is _too_ small."

I stared at her. But Tasia was a sophomore. And so was Drew. And myself. "_Twins?_" I assumed.

"Yep," Tasia nodded. She grabbed my wrist and urged me to walk faster. "Drew!"

Drew turned to face us, smiling at me, then making a face at Tasia, "You can never find a friend on your own, can you Tazer?"

"Nope," Tasia shrugged, slinging an arm around my shoulders. I could feel my already fast pulse speed up and my cheeks darken. Jacob had always said I was like my mother this way. Always turning a deep red.

"Did you warn her?" Drew asked his sister, "She might get scared."

"Warn who?" Tasia asked. She pulled her arm back to her side, "Ang or Wolfie?"

I was confused. Warn me about what? I was going to ask, but instead I said, "Wolfie?"

"Yeah," Tasia nodded, "You mind or naw? 'Cause I think it has a ring to it, y'know? Wolfie? For Wolfe." I nodded in approval.

"Wolfie's fine. I don't mind at all, but warn me about what, exactly?" I looked at the two of them. Drew's poker face couldn't be read, and Tasia had a smug smile with her eyes on her brother. Instantly, I was confused.

"Okay," Tasia sighed, "Our sister's home for the week 'cause her boyfriend has some thing for work like he does every other month so she's staying with us for now. And she has this thing about bugging our friends to death every time she's here. It's so annoying but most of the people we know accept it so don't let here get to you, okay?" She spoke fast and her words ran together. I thought I understood, so I nodded.

"No problem," I said solemnly.

Drew gave Tasia an unsure glance, but she pulled on my hand anyway, leading me up the drive to the front door. She stuck her hands in both of her front pockets, and then reached into her back ones. She groaned, "D, do you have your key?"

Drew rolled his eyes and walked to us. He zipped open Tasia's back pack and pulled out a key. She chuckled in embarrassment and twisted the key into the slot. "We're home!" Drew yelled.

A woman in her mid twenties with brown hair and medium skin came into the room, rounding a corner. She wasn't beautiful, per se, but she was a little bit better looking than average. She was holding a glass of water, and was looking down at the floor.

"Hey guys," she said looking up. When she saw me, her glass slipped fro her palm and landed on the hard wood floor. Shards flew, hitting both Tasia and me.

"Ow!" Tasia gasped, cradling her arm against her chest, "Ooh, Ang. That hurt, thanks a lot."

I glanced down at my arm. It would be healed in five minutes tops. Drew aided Tasia, but glanced up at me. Discretely I pulled out the glass carefully. "I'm so sorry," their sister mumbled, "It's just…oh my gosh, Annie, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Tasia said, "Wolfe, you okay? Didn't it hit you too?"

"No," I said, lying smoothly, "Not me." I glanced at the place where the glass had hit me. It was only a raised pink bump now. Blood was flowing from her arm, and Drew had left. Probably to get some first aid. For only a second, the thirst that came with blood brought the monster in me out for a second. But I couldn't attack Tasia. What kind of impression would that make? I held my breath

"Well," Tasia shrugged, "V, this is Angela, my sister. Ang this is Vanessa Wolfe. She's new." she sighed, "Ow. What was _that_ Ang?"

Angela bent down, picking up the pieces of glass gently between her finger tips, "Sorry. Really, Tasia I am. It's just…Vanessa you look like someone I know. Or two some ones actually."

I gulped. "Oh?"

"Yeah. Friends of mine from high school." Angela explained, "Oh, I haven't seen them in ages. Probably not since their wedding. They were married right out of high school, but it wasn't one of those things where the guys gets the girl pregnant. They were hardly like that. You could tell by looking at the two they were madly in love and--"

"Ang you're rambling again," Tasia said, as Drew came into the room with a roll of paper towels and a white box with a red cross on it.

"Well, long story short," Angela continued, "You look like two of my friends. You could be their daughter or something which is highly unlikely considering you're only eight years younger than them."

I had an epiphany then. "What were their names?" I asked with regret in my voice. Maybe this was just another mistake…

"That's easy," Angela said with a smile, "Bella and Edward. I think I have a yearbook somewhere…"

"I don't think she wants to see your high school year book, Angela," Tasia said. Angela stopped walking towards the book case against the wall, and turned to come back.

"No!" I said with too much urgency, "I want to see. I'm curious." I had known my parents names. Bella and Edward Cullen. I had always known, Jake didn't keep that from me. But to see them…it would be unbelievable.

"Okay," Angela said with excitement, she continued to the book case. "I know it's here somewhere…"

I heard Anastasia mumble behind me, "Look what you've done. She'll bug you about this forever now."

I chuckled, just as Angela came back with a yearbook in her hands. Forks High's year book wasn't too think, hardly more than half a centimeter thick. Small school, small yearbook, right?

"Here they are," Angela said with pride. She pointed at two people in the year book "Well?"

"Whoa!" Drew said, "Vanessa, they look just like you. Like, you could be their child only you can't."

"You have the same eyes as Bella," Angela agreed, "but Edward's hair. I see it. It's just unbelievable. I mean, they should me my age."

"Yeah," I sighed. It was them. It really was them…my parents. And here was someone who knew my mother personally. Someone other than Jacob, who didn't know about the mythological side of them. My phone buzzed in my pocket, "Hold on," I said. I slipped it out of my pocket. Charlie.

"Hey…Charlie," I said, not using Grandpa. "What's up?"

"Do you mind If I pick you up early? I know you probably just got there, but Jacob says you should come home now. He needs to talk to you." My grandfather said. Behind me, I heard Angela say: _"I think I have some pictures from Prom somewhere…"_

"Okay, that's fine," I assured him, "I'll just ask if I can come back tomorrow. We hardly got anything done."

"Yeah, sorry squirt. But this is important," Charlie said, "Bye, kid."

"Bye," I mumbled. I snapped my phone shut and slid it into my pocket. I turned back to my friends, who were standing around Angela.

"Dude, you should see this," Tasia said, waving me over.

I started walking to them. Angela was holding a picture. With one glance I knew that picture. Neither of them were looking into the camera. But they were smiling and laughing. Their hands were wrapped tight around each others, like he was carrying all her weight. Her dress was simple., and he was in black. It was the same picture I cherished the most. My mom human, my father vampire._ Never forget who you are._

"Edward was so…mysterious," Angela sighed. She handed the picture to Drew, and Tasia looked closer, "And Bella was the new girl then. Everyone wanted to take her. Edward won, though."

"Yeah," Tasia sighed, "Hey, Wolfe, who called?"

"Oh," I said, coming back into the room mentally, "My uncle called. Said he had to pick me up early. It's important."

"But you just got here!" Tasia sighed, "Well, that's okay. But you'll have to come tomorrow. We

have to finish the project."

"Okay," I agreed. I heard the honk of a horn outside. I rolled my eyes. No way he could have gone at speed limit and get here this fast. No way Charlie would go that fast, he was a cop. It had to be Jake coming to get me. I sighed, "That's Jake. I'll see you tomorrow."

I hoisted my back pack over my shoulder, and waved good bye to Drew and Angela. Tasia squeezed my arm in farewell before going back to look at the picture of my parents. I pushed through the door, and eased it shut behind me. Sure enough, Jake waited outside in his Volks. I climbed in and pulled my seat belt over me.

"What's with the early pick up?" I said.

"No 'Hi Jake'?" Jacob said, "or a 'Hi'? Jeez, the youth these days. Like you were raised by…" He stopped mid-sentence, his dark skin turning scarlet.

"Wolves?" I chuckled, "For your information, I was." I glanced at him, "You."

He sighed at his own stupidity, shifting the gear and pulling forward down the street.

We entered the highway. "So where are we going?" I asked again, in a more polite tone this time.

"Home," he said smugly.

"Charlie's house is the other way," I retorted, "And so is La Push." The town was small enough to map in my head. And I had only been here a day.

"Not that kind of home." Jake said, he left the highway we were on and started to go up a dirt road. Trees and other assorted foliage were creeping down the sides, obviously not taken care of.

I swallowed when I realized what he meant, "The Cullen Mansion." I said, my voice quivering in fear.

"Don't be scared Nessie," he said, "This is home."

**Whoa, this was really late ): Sorry! SORRY! ****Well, my dear readers, here are my reasons: Finals. We all hate them. They're HORRIBLE. But they had to be studied for. Then last weekend I graduated from eighth grade. Yay! High school here I come! And then there was the dance and a bunch of parties.**

**And there's something else. I'm cheating on FanFiction. With an original story which I want to put on my FictionPress but I am scared that no one will read it. It's kind of different, since there's no Twilight at all, but you may like it. I wanna see how many of you would be interested in reading it. It's called "Making Wishes." Tell me in a review, okay?**

**So if you read all this babble put the word "wish" in your review, and tell me what you thought of the chapter and whether or not you'd want to read the story. Okay, bye!**

**~Sparkel**


	7. Chapter 6: A Door Opened

**Sorry for the wait, this chappie took a while, but I honestly loved where it went. (:**

**Chapter Six**

**A Door Opened**

As we pulled into a dirt road off the highway with foliage coming down off the sides, wild and un-kept, my arms were crossed stiffly across my chest and my face fixated in my almost ever-present scowl. Jacob glanced in my direction, his grin fell when he saw my expression.

"What?" Jake said, "What's wrong with you?"

"This is a bad idea," I replied, not looking at him. I glanced out the window, a tree branch hanging so low it looked like it could hit us. "You've had some really bad ideas, but this one seems especially bad."

"And what about this one makes it so…horrible?" Jacob asked, slowing a little bit.

I breathed hard. "How can we know what's there. What if someone's been waiting? What if they have people watching the place what if--"

"Vanessa!" Jacob shouted, "We're going to be fine. Eight years is enough, don't you think? No one will be here."

I parted my lips to speak, and shut them. Jacob saw my hesitation. My stiff arms loosened and I felt my lip quiver. "What about me?" I whispered.

"What?" Jacob said softly, "Ness, what are you saying?"

"Don't you think this is going to affect me? I mean, I don't remember anything about this place. What if it hurts me?" I almost-yelled, my lip shaking as tears threatened to come out. I held them back. I had to win this time.

"Vanessa…" Jacob breathed, "Honey, is that really what you think?"

I nodded. I could feel the wet streak down my cheek. Game over.

"I promise. I won't let anything happen to you." Jake said. He reached over and took my hand. His skin burned against mine. "Just…"

He didn't finish his thought, but slowed the car to a stop in a middle of a meadow. I realized then that the forest had ceased and we were in a clearing. Grass and weeds grew wild and tall. The house located in this clearing, however was beautiful.

It was timeless, probably older than a hundred years. It was a soft white, slightly faded, with three stories. It was also well proportioned and rectangular. Although I could sense its age, it was perfect--almost restored. The sound of running water came from the forest; a river.

"Wow." I said, taking it in through the window.

"Nice, isn't it?" Jake agreed, "I'm going in. going to see what I can. Maybe if there's any cash anywhere."

"We came here to steal from the Cullen Mansion?" I chuckled, looking at Jacob. He shrugged. I shook my head. "How are you going to get in? Door could be locked."

Jacob smiled like he had a hidden agenda.

"We get into any trouble any trouble this is your fault." I said with a scowl.

He simply smiled and reached over to ruffle my hair. "You coming?"

I tightened my crossed arms and was ready to wait. Jacob sighed before getting out of the car and into the cold air. I stayed in my seat, but relaxed in my position. If I would go out…No. I couldn't. Something held me back. Something in me I couldn't control, saying I shouldn't. But if I did…

Before I knew what was going on, I was pulling off my seat belt and pushing open the door. I stood in the knee high meadow, and slammed the door.

I took all but two steps before my knees buckled, and met the ground. I threw my hand to my head, as a sharp inflicting pain hit my mind.

"_He absolutely adores you." "No, Renesmee." "What did she show you?" "That was her. From the very beginning. We had to be together, even then." "You nicknamed my daughter after the _Loch Ness Monster_?" "I told him that she was more special than all of us put together." "Am I funny?" "She is half human." "Nessie, would you like to come help your mother?" "In our hearts we'll always be together." "May I meet her?"_

Many voices swarmed my head, making it hard to think straight. I couldn't control my breathing. It took all my strength to hold myself together. Very faintly, I could hear Jacob screaming my name. But it was only background to the swarming thoughts.

But one memory was easier to concentrate on.

"_Do you remember what I told you?" my mother said to me._

_The young child nodded. "I love you." A much younger me replied, crying._

"_I love you too, more than my own life." she agreed. She touched my locket and kissed my head. _

My lungs ached. I took a breath.

"_Run!" my father said to Jacob and I. We ran quickly, through the forest. I held on to his fur. I was young, but I understood the urgency in the situation._

_We were spotted, and chased. Gregory, my mind told me. We continued to run. He looked at me, and my face was surprised, my grip loosening. Jacob slowed and tried to keep me on. Almost immediately, my father was there, fighting him off. "Go." He said to Jacob._

"_I love you, Renesmee. Never forget." He said._

_I stared at him with a blank face. And we ran._

_~*~_

"Vanessa!" Jacob shouted again. "Nessie! Renesmee Carlie Cullen you better answer me! What's happening."

I shook my head viciously. And blinked back into reality. I was lying in Jake's arms. His shocked/confused/frightened face greeted me. "Vanessa…?" he whispered this time. "Breathe."

I took a deep, shaky breath. "Wow."

With that one word, everything was gone. The few memories that came back were wiped again from my mind. Like an Etch-a-Sketch shaken. Gone, yet again.

"No!" I shouted out loud in protest, "_No!_"

"Renesmee tell me what is going on or so help me--"

"Memories." I told him, "Some of them came back. But very few. And now they're gone again."

"They came back…?" Jacob replied trying to understand.

"A _few_," I repeated slowly, sitting up in the wild brush. "But they're gone. Like they were never there. But I know they were. Somewhere all my memories are waiting for me, Jake. But they're locked up and I can't find a key…But stepping out here opened it. But it was very fast. I probably wouldn't have remembered most of it anyway…"

Jacob was shocked. "Renesmee, do you mean--"

"Just because I had some sort of temporary epiphany, doesn't mean you can start calling me Renesmee again. So stop, okay?" I said sharply.

Jake's face was still wild with worry and confusion. "What. Just. Happened?"

I rolled my eyes. "Story of my life." I sighed, "Long story short. I step out of the car, a bazillion memories attack me at once. Then I speak and now they're gone. So I'm in the dark about my past yet again. Understood?"

He stared back at me with the same expression.

"This is hopeless." I said, "There is no other way for me to say what just happened, Jake. I really don't know. But I remembered and now it's gone again. Can we please just go home? I don't like the vibe I'm getting from this place. I feel like I'm going to puke. Please? Can we go to La Push, or to Charlie's? or anywhere but here?"

Jacob blinked a few times before regaining his sanity. "Okay." He stood up gracefully, reaching down to help me up. I still felt dizzy. He led me to the car. I got in and waited for him to come around the other way.

"I swear, V," he said, putting the car on drive. "Don't ever scare me like that again. I was so…worried. And scared."

"Sorry Jake," I muttered, crossing my arms again and keeping my eyes low.

"Really, Vanessa," he insisted, reaching over to touch my arm.

I shook it off. My head was still spinning, but I couldn't show weakness. I had to be strong for my own sanity. Couldn't show him how much I wanted to keep those memories. To know everything about my past. To be with my family. To not be alone. I knew Jake was with me, but I still felt so alone…

"Jake, I want to ask you a question," I said, "But you have to answer. But no asking why. No judging. No making assumptions. Okay?"

"Sure, sure," Jacob replied with his usual, repeating catch-phrase. "Go ahead."

"You know my aunt and uncle…" I said, "Alice and Jasper…"Jake's face fell. "Oh."

"Let me finish!" I insisted, "What happened to them? They weren't there for the Volturi, right? Wouldn't they have found us by now? Where are they? Did they just abandon us?"

"I don't know, Ness." Jacob sighed honestly. "We went to Rio, like your mom told us…but it didn't happen. They weren't there. We don't know where or what happened to them. Or any of the other vampires around at the time. I really don't know Vanessa."

I nodded, trying to understand. If they were still alive, wouldn't they have found us by now?

"I have an idea," Jake said, "Spend the night at La Push. There isn't room at Billy's, but I bet the Clearwaters wouldn't mind. Sound like a plan? You could crash on the couch. Or bunk with Leah, if she lets you. I'm going to be there tonight. Talking with Seth. A few of the guys are coming too. A pack reunion. Sound okay?"

"Sure, Jake. But can I go get some stuff at Charlie's first? Like clothes and…stuff?" I hoped he would understand.

"Of course," Jake agreed.

The rest of the drive to Charlie's was silent. The broken radio was as silent as ever as we drove down the highway and into the rain.

~*~

"Five minutes. You get five minutes. I want to get to La Push before the thunder kicks in." Jacob reminded me before handing me a small umbrella.

I ran out onto the side walk and up to Grandpa Charlie's porch. I knocked twice before it opened; Carlie stood there, quickly letting me in.

"Jake coming?" He asked with a gruff voice.

"I'm spending the night in La Push. The Clearwaters'" I said "I _think_ he's going to take me to school tomorrow. But it's Jake, I could never know. Just came by to grab a few things. Do you mind, Gramps?"

"No, no," he said, running a hand though his brown and silver hair. "It's fine. Have fun."

I kissed him on the cheek before taking the stairs two at a time. In my head, I had a mental list of what to bring. One set of PJs, clothes for tomorrow, toothbrush, my bag--which now held the CD I found the night before. I put everything into my school bag and ran out. At the top of the stairs was a small book case.

It was the first time I noticed it. I looked through the books. There was a collection of Jane Austen, a tattered Wuthering Heights, and a hard bound book with _Bella_ engraved on the side. I pulled it out. I opened to the first page. There was a picture of the person that could only be my father. His warm topaz eyes smoldering into the picture. Below it, it said: _Edward Cullen, Charlie's Kitchen, Sept. 13th__._

I flipped the page to another picture. A younger Charlie and a more serious Edward sat in his living room, staring at a television. I turned one more time to a folded picture. My father was face up, his face almost scary. Although he was smiling, his eyes weren't the same. I pulled it out and unfolded it. My mother stood there, human, and weak in comparison. They were standing awkwardly side by side, my dad beautiful, my mom…average. Only human. But they looked nothing like they did in to prom picture I had or seen at Angela's house.

A horn honked outside. I stuffed the album quickly into my bag before running down the stairs.

"Bye, Charlie!" I yelled before grabbing my umbrella and running out into the rain.

I jumped into the Volks Wagon and Jake drove. "What took you so long?" he asked.

"I got…distracted," I replied.

He nodded and pulled down the road and to La Push.


	8. Important Announcement

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT for the readers of Vanessa wolfe**

**Okay, so I know it's been a while since I've updated this story, but I have a bunch of lame excuses to tell you. I have a lot of summer homework for school that I have barely started and school starts too soon and I have to work on that. Also, I am at a major brain dead moment for VW, I know where I want the story to go, but I'm having trouble getting there. But on the other hand, my other story is in full swing, it's finally at the point where I've been trying to reach for a long time. So what I'm trying to say is I have to put this on a **_**temporary hiatus**_**, I promise to get back to it once school starts up again which really is towards the end of August so I'll only be missing for a month ;D**

**Please forgive me! Don't lose loyalty to me! I promise to give you a bunch of chapters for you at the start of September, as in two in a week :D I promise (:**


	9. Chapter 7: A Change

**Chapter Seven  
A Change**

It was only when I was sitting alone in the spare room of the Clearwater's home that I took out the photo album I found in Charlie's house. With shaky fingers, I pulled the hard bound scrap book out of my back pack, and placed It gingerly on the small bed. I was hesitant to open it, wishing only that I hadn't found it, yet at the same time happy I did. I opened it slowly, my fingers tracing the side of the page before opening it.

An envelope fell out of the pages and onto the bed. On it was a note written in block hand.

_Charlie_, it read, _these are picture Rose and I have taken of Renesmee and the rest of our family. I thought you would have liked to keep a copy of them for yourself. With love, Alice._

I could identify all the names in the note. Alice and Rose, they were my aunts. And Renesmee…that was me. Could it mean that my own baby pictures were in here?

I skipped the first few pages, the pictures I had already seen when I was at Charlie's house. The next one after was my parents again, this time in gold caps and gowns. Graduation day, I decided. The next few pages were amazing, my own parents' wedding. My mother in white, my father in black. Both young, only about my physical age.

It was the rest of the album that amaze me. It was me, myself. Only younger. From birth. Photos that could have looked to last a couple years, but only months. There was Jacob, my parents, Charlie, and the rest of my family. The faces of the ones I loved. The pictures that could have made my lifetime. Pictures that I would have given anything to have as I grew up, all too quickly. It could have saved me from this girl I've become, bitter and edgy. Not the sweet girl who I saw in the pictures before me.

I was ashamed of myself. How did I go from _that_….to _this_?

_They'd be ashamed_, a voice in my head told me, _Never forget who you are? Yeah right_.

"They didn't know this could happen," I said, tears welling my eyes, as I flipped through the stack, pushing to uncover a picture of me sleeping in my mothers arms, with my father hovering over us. I never wanted to forget; I never meant to forget, I was never supposed to forget….

My breath quivered. I closed my eyes and shut the album slowly.

I would change, I told myself. I would become the person my parents wanted me to be. Who my family wanted me to be. Who_ I_ wanted to be.

Starting now.

* * *

**Hey guys, i know it's been an eternity since my last update, and this chapter isnt even 500 words, but it's something right? i have no schoool due to the fires in California and should be working uber hard today on chapters but sadly my lap top's key board died and i'm not supposed to be using my dad's. i'm posting this in a hurry and really can't edit any thing right now. so i hope you'll forgive me. please review and fave and all that jazz because i can still open things and read stuff on my laptop, i just can't reply. i'm still here and this is a big turning poin in Vanessa and things should flow much easier now. and Italy is coming up soon.......[:**

**Thanks for continuing to read and i hope you like what i have for now!**


	10. Chapter 8: All's Fair

**Computer's fixed! ;D I'll get straight to the chapter:**

* * *

**Chapter Eight  
****All's Fair**

Life in Forks seemed to fall into place after my decision to change. How much of myself I was changing, and whether it was for better or worse I didn't know. Nowadays if I wasn't at school, I was with Drew and Tasia. Drew and I had convinced her to give up on her self exile so that she was no longer isolated, but sitting with Drew and I, meaning a few of the more popular people at Forks High. But Forks was so small, and there was hardly any privacy, so all groups were pretty much equal with no rulings on popularity or coolness.

When I wasn't with my friends, I was at La Push. Seth and I got along great, but his sister…not so much, for reasons I weren't to sure of. Other than Seth, I found friend ship in eleven year old Claire. She was--technically--three years older than me, but physically about five years younger. Despite these differences we got along _great_. And the rest of the La Push gang were pretty cool, too.

And no matter hard I tried, my relationship with Jake hadn't changed. With everyone else, it was easy to be nice. To be the sweet and innocent girl they remembered. To not be bitter and, well, a cold bitch. But with Jake…it was different. I couldn't change. He knew me all my life; the only person I ever grew up with. And he knew me just too well for me to change. But with everyone else…it was a clean slate.

But there was still one thing I would never, ever, budge on. My name. I was Vanessa Wolfe, not Renesmee or Nessie. Vanessa; or V if you would prefer. And Wolfe or Wolfie to Tasia. But that's all I'd budge. I may have had the attitude of Renesmee, but I wasn't her anymore. The eight years had changed me. Since I was four and had the appearance and mind of a eleven year old, I put my foot down. No Renesmee. No Nessie. Just Vanessa.

Just. Vanessa.

~*~

_**April**_

"So are you going?" Tasia asked turning to me. The question was from no where, starting a conversation just for the need of one. In the few months I'd known her, I already knew her style. It was so _Tasia_. When I didn't reply, she asked again. "Well Wolfe? Are you?"

I stared at her blankly, trying to think of whatever she could possibly be talking about. "Uh…" was my best answer.

"She's asking about the Europe trip." Drew clarified, coming up behind me. His locker next to Tasia's which were only a few lockers down.

I stood up from my bottom locker. I kicked it shut. "To Italy?" I asked, vaguely remembering the topic from homeroom earlier that day

"And Greece," Tasia replied, smiling, "We should go, the three of us. It's the first year they're letting Juniors go. In the past, it was only Seniors. They started it about five years ago. I've heard it's really fun."

"So are you sure you really want to go for the experience?" Drew said then, "or because it's during Easter break meaning Angela and Ben are coming over?"

"Your sister's boyfriend?" I asked, using names I heard now and again from the two of them.

"Who hates me!" Tasia cried, "Ben and I just do not get along. Of course I love Ang to death, the best sister I ever could have asked for. But _Ben_? Ugh, he and I are not compatible."

By then we had walked out to the lot, where some people waited for the bus, and others were climbing into their cars. In the corner of the lot, I saw a small figure. She was a girl, obviously, and tiny. She appeared so breathtakingly beautiful, it was almost unbelievable. A dark car with tinted windows drove by her, and then she was gone. Just like the movies.

"Wolfe?" Tasia said, reaching out and calling my attention, "Dude, our bus is here." Drew was already walking towards the small group of students filing in.

"Right." I said, stealing one last glance to the edge of the lot where the figure was and then wasn't. I blinked a few times to clear my head before getting into the bus.

Unofficially over the months, a system had been set up. After school, I would get off at Drew and Tasia's stop, and hang out at their house doing homework until Charlie would get off work. Then, he would swing by the Webers' place to pick me up. Then from there, I would either get picked up from Jake to go spend the night at La Push, or sleep at Charlie's. Either way, I always had all the clothes I needed for a moment's notice and my special things.

"We're home!" Tasia shouted like she always did after her brother would unlock their front door.

"Hey kids!" was Mrs. Weber's usual reply. "Vanessa with you?"

"Yeah," Drew answered with a chuckle. Everyday she would ask her two kids this question. And everyday I'd be there.

Tasia and I went up to her room, taking out homework for that day. We had most of our classes together, all except our different math periods, but that was it. I took out Spanish, and she took out History and we agreed to help each other later.

Thirty minutes into outlining a chapter, Tasia sighed. This meant one thing. A break. I tossed my hair (which I had to cut over and over, although I stopped growing, this didn't. currently, it was just past my shoulders.) and pushed my book away.

"So? Should we go or not?" Tasia said, bringing back the subject we had discussed earlier. Our impasse whether or not to go to Europe was still undecided, even after debating about it on the bus.

"I gotta ask Jake," I replied, " I haven't even thought about going, let alone told him about it. But Italy sounds fun. With you and Drew? I'm totally up for it." Italy and Greece was sounding better and better every minute.

"Of course," Tasia smiled. "I mean, we have to share my brother's hotness internationally right? Show the Italian girls why every other girl at school including yourself are head over heels for him." My cheeks stained red as I blushed. As if on cue, Drew waltz in, carrying a bag of marshmallows and three small water bottles. "Our daily fix?"

"Gosh, D, could you knock?" Tasia sneered jokingly, reaching for the marshmallows. This was something we all shared: a guilty pleasure for the sweet treat that the Webers always kept stocked. Usually, it would take the three of us two weeks to work through one bag of the puffy white stuff. And on Friday night when Angela came, only a couple days.

"T," Drew replied, "We're twins. We have to have some sort of sense of when to go and when not to go into each other's rooms." Tasia rolled her eyes, and I simply chuckled before reaching into the bag.

I would be lying if I said I had no interest in Drew. He was of course, gorgeous. And it wasn't anything like head over heels with him. Tasia was the closest thing I had to a best friend. And Drew was her brother--her _twin_ brother--and one of my good friends. Anything there would just be way too weird.

There was the chime of the doorbell downstairs. We all waited a moment in silence.

"Vanessa!" Mrs. Weber yelled.

"Your uncle?" Tasia asked, beginning to help me get myself together.

"I don't know," I replied, "He's early."

I stuck one last book into my bag before hopping off Tasia's bed. They both followed me. From the top of the stairs, I saw the shaggy hair and russet skin standing on the doorstep. Jake had never picked me up from the Webers' before.

"Jake?" I said, almost unsure if it was really him. "What's up? Why are you here?"

"I'm just picking you up, Ness," Jake said casually, "You are my little cousin, and you are in my custody. I can pick you up if I want."

"So the mysterious Jake finally appears," Tasia murmured under her breath from behind me. I smiled to my self. Jake had never picked me up from school or the Webers' house. Usually, he just met me at La Push, or stopped by Charlie's house briefly before heading to La Push. Never stopping in between but I knew that he saw how I changed. how I wasn't the same girl to other people.

Just to him.

"I guess I'll see you guys on Monday," I said, filling the awkward silence then. "Bye Drew, bye Tazer."

Drew waved, Tasia mouthed _Italy trip_, and Mrs. Weber smiled as I walked out to Jake. He smiled at me, and I grimaced back. It was so awkward now. In the three months, communication had been minimum, due to the fact that I didn't want to hurt him.

I climbed into the Volks, and strapped in.

"You didn't even introduce me to your friends," Jake commented, not accusingly or disappointedly.

"Well, if you asked me more about them before, you would have known already," I replied.

"I knew their older sister. Why didn't you tell me they Angela's siblings?" Jake questioned, slight anger in his voice.

"You knew Angela?" I asked.

"I only knew her because…" Jake sighed, "She was friends with your mother. Good friends, actually. I guess I should have known she'd still be coming around. Good thing she's not here today. She would've recognized me and there goes our cover."

I half smiled in spite of myself. "She actually kinda freaked when she saw me. She really thought I looked like my parents a lot. She even brought out a yearbook. It was good to see them, you know? To hear about them from someone other than you or Charlie or Seth." I looked at him. "Do I really look like them?"

"Yeah," Jake sighed, "Both of them. So much. Your mother's eyes and curls, your fathers color and bronze hair. Your mom's pretty face," I felt blood rush to my face. Jake chuckled, "You got that from your mom too. You blush about as much as she does."

I blushed harder, naturally. Jake continued to stare me down. "Watch the road," I muttered under my breath, adding, "Stupid werewolf."

By then, we were close to La Push, the tall trees from the forest lining the highway. It was then that I remembered Tasia's request.

"Hey Jake?" I asked, "I have to ask you something. It's not like life-or-death or anything. I just have to ask you not to freak out…"

Jacob sighed, "What is it?" he groaned.

"I want to go to the trip my school's having. It's in a few weeks, and it's to Italy and Greece. Tasia and Drew are asking me to go. It's a once in a lifetime thing, no matter how long I'll be around and it's a good package and includes everything so please, Jakey, I really wanna go." I smiled cheekily.

"Sounds fun," he replied. I cheered silently.

Yes! Two weeks away from Jake and his stubbornness. Two weeks with just me and Tasia and Drew. Two weeks to create a name for myself. Two weeks to meet Italian--

"Sounds fun," Jake repeated, "as in do they need chaperones?"

"Wait, _what?!_" I exclaimed, outraged. "What are you talking about?"

Jacob laughed. "Nessie," he said, "you honestly think I'd let you go to Europe all by yourself?" He was in complete hysterics just as we pulled into Seth's street.

"Vanessa." I muttered, not knowing what to say. Instead, I went into my signature cross-armed-pout look. It wasn't long though until he was serious.

"V," he said, "you know I can't let you go alone right? What it will do to me not seeing you? Even for a day?"

Childishly, I turned my head to face the window. We had this topic before, of course. A dozen or so times as I grew up, and even more now that we were surrounded by wolves. And I'd be lying if I said I loved to talk about this, with Jake or anyone.

_Imprinting._

Even in my mind, I said it with a sneer. I had hated it forever. I had no choice. Somehow, someway, I'd end up with Jake. Somehow, someway, we'd fall in love. And it was going to happen. Someday. And it wasn't as if I could run away from it. We both had forever.

But I couldn't see it. I couldn't picture it in my mind. To fall in love with the person who _raised_ you? The person you could only be yourself with? Talk about incest. _Yech!_

"Please Jake, can we not, not, _not, _talk about this?" I said, shaking my overgrown bangs to hide my face. My virtue was, _if you can't make them shut up, run. If you can't run, hide_.

Jacob simply sighed, turning back to face the road. I hunched my shoulders, pouting.

"Vanessa…" he said after a while, "I _have _to go with you. I can't let you go that far without me going with you." He turned to me one more time. "We can't be apart."

I sighed in defeat. "Call the school. We'll see if you can be a chaperone."

He smirked. "You better hope I can be." He chuckled. "Or else you can't go either."

I groaned in defeat, only making him laugh more.

But what could I do then? I wanted to go to Italy. Something in me told me it was the thing to do. I had to. But with Jake insisting he would go? It made war.

And all's fair in love and war.

* * *

**Well? What do you think? I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack! Seriously, if I counted the number of times I said "Sorry for the slow update" it would come up to about 2703570278512 times. iSwear. Lol. Well, I'm back now and I hope to update again by next week [crosses fingers for luck] I am now working on a new updated poster, and here is the new cast as of now:**

_**Emily Browning for Vanessa/Renesmee**_**. I know in the current poster it's Michelle Trachtenberg (or however you spell it x]) but this is her now. **_**Amber Tamblyn as Anastasia "Tasia" Weber**_**. Mostly as her role as Tibby from the Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants. **_**Liam Aiken as Andrew "Drew" Weber. **_**and that would be Klaus from Series of Unfortunate Events. Yes, I realize I am stealing characters from other book-turned-movie things. I saw SoUE yesterday on TV, and Tibby has kinda stuck into my mind as Tasia(: yeah, I've been thinking hard about casting and posters for well over a month. I'm just so excited! :D**

**So review review, and oh yeah, REViEW! I'll hopefully be updating next week, and so HAPPY LABOR DAY!**


	11. Chapter 9: Something Fantastic

**Chapter Nine**

**Something Fantastic.**

It was a rainy April day the last Friday before we left for the Italy trip. Tasia didn't even go to school. Drew and I walked together when we could, smiling at each other when we could. We sat together in Biology and at lunch with his friends. In almost every class, the seat next to me was empty.

There were sixteen students attending the trip, plus four chaperones--including Jacob.

We ran out of the bus when it pulled up at our stop. Hurrying, as he stuck his key in and pushed the door open. He let me in first-chivalry wasn't dead for Drew. He placed his hand on my back for a second, quickly pulling it back. His cheeks flushed red. I think mine did, too.

It would be lie if I said I didn't have the tiniest crush on Drew Weber; most girls did. Many girls despised me already because of how close we were already. I couldn't help it. Tasia and I were close friends, if not best. I didn't have many friends in places I lived before. Mostly, we kept to ourselves.

"We're home!" Drew said after the momentary awkward moment. I didn't expect his mother to reply to their usual line. Surely she knew her youngest daughter did not attend school today. Hopefully.

"Hey!" Tasia's familiar voice called. She appeared at the top of the stairs. Her hair was crisscrossed by two chopsticks, and her hair smelled like product. She smiled quickly, flashing her green eyes and dimpled smile that matched her brother's.

"Your hair smells like crap." Drew said bluntly.

I stifled a laugh, and Tasia rolled her eyes with a smile. She pulled out the chopsticks, revealing her dark hair straightened and streaked with an aqua-green color. She smiled, and shook it a little; giving us a 360. "Like it? Made mom take me all the way to Port Angeles to get the dye from the place I like."

"It's bomb," I assured her. "For Italy?"

Tasia rolled her eyes again. "today was all about Italy. I went shopping, and did my hair. I mean, we leave in less than _three days_. This is something we'll ever forget. A once in a lifetime thing. You, me and my brother: on the loose in Europe."

"Not exactly," I muttered. "You seem to be forgetting the one major factor: Jacob." I sighed. "He'll be breathing down my neck the entire trip."

"Please, Wolfe." Tasia went on, "How can it be possible. Your cousin seems pretty cool. I'm sure he isn't that uptight."

You'd be surprised, I replied with an eye roll of my own. I could remember all the times Jacob freaked out and over reacted. They were a dime a dozen. I muttered, "He can be really…annoying. Trust me."

"Well, we're out of marshmallows, I ate, like the rest of the bag today." Tasia changed the subject, "And, oh D, Ang and Ben are coming early, they want to see us before we leave for Italy. Lame huh?"

"Not really," Drew and I said at the same time we laughed awkwardly. Drew continued. "Sis, Angela and Ben want to see us. Holiday's coming up. Can't blame them."

"Yeah," I agreed.

"No interventions!" Tasia exclaimed, running her hands through her new and improved hair. "As I've said before, Ang is the best. It's just…Ben is so…"

"We're here!" Angela's familiar voice rang out as she shoved the door open. Anastasia's hand slapped her forehead. "Look! The three of you guys are here. We decided to catch an earlier, earlier flight. Wanted to surprise you guys."

Angela led in a man who I took to be Ben. He was short, only an inch or so taller than Angela, with messy brown hair and thick framed glasses. His hair was half hidden under a striped bennie, and his clothes were plain. He held enough luggage's for about a month.

"Vanessa," Angela smiled. She dropped the back pack she was holding, and came up to hug me. "How are you sweetie?"

"Great," I mumbled into her shoulder.

She pulled back, and took Ben's hand. "Ben, this is Vanessa Wolfe, Tasia and Drew's friend."

Ben's eyes bugged out behind his lenses. He looked at me head to toe, but I saw him looking particularly at my hair, eyes, and color. I knew what he was thinking. I looked like two of his high school classmates. Bella and Edward Cullen to be exact.

"Wow," Ben said. "Hi. You look a lot like…"

"Bella and Edward right?" Angela asked. "I freaked a little too when I saw her. Amazing, isn't it? She's Bella's cousin, you know. Lives with Chief Swan, too. Isn't that weird?"

"Yeah, it is," Ben agreed. "Nice to meet you Vanessa."

"Back at you." I nodded.

Tasia grabbed my wrist. "We can catch up later at dinner. I didn't go to school today, so Wolfe has to go and fill me in. Right, V?" she looked at me expectantly.

"Yeah," I choked, not losing eye contact with Tasia. She started dragging e up the stairs. I pulled Drew along with me.

"Oh, I have a great idea," Angela squealed. "Vanessa, you should stay for dinner. Ask your uncle to come over, too. A little going away dinner for the three of you."

"No." Tasia said, turning, "She might already have plans. It's so last minute and--"

"I know Chief Swan." Angela insisted. "I'm sure he'd love to come."

"You didn't even ask Vanessa if she wanted to go," Tasia continued. "Or Mom. That's hardly fair."

"I'm sure she'd love to as well," Angela replied. "Wouldn't you Vanessa?"

All of them looked at me expectantly. "Uhm." was all I could manage. I glanced at Drew. He simply smiled. I felt my cheeks burn. "I guess I can ask Charlie. I don't think he'll mind."

Tasia slapped her forehead with her palm. Angela smiled, "Great, then it's settled. Go call your uncle. I can't wait. This will be so much fun."

"Not the word I was looking for," Tasia muttered before dragging me up the rest of the stairs. Reluctantly, I followed, taking Drew's hand with me. i felt the shock that went though me at how comfortable it was to hold Drew's hand. Timidly, I released it. He reached out to take it again. My cheeks flushed red.

"I can't wait to get to Italy and be gone of those two," Tasia said, as she pushed open the door of her room. "Mom and Dad too. Their song and dance is getting so _old_. I need something new!"

Drew, releasing my hand, went up to Tasia, "And Italy will bring that change?"

"Yes."

They turned to me. I realized then, that I was the one who had answered his question. When I thought about it, Italy and all the places we'd see would bring something great with it. I might not get the same freedom as my twin best friends, but it sure was something. Whatever Italy brought was sure to be something _fantastic_. No matter what it was.

~*~

I sat awkwardly at the Weber's dining table next to Tasia and across from my "Uncle" Charlie. Jake had bowed out, of course. Him showing up all of a sudden all youthful in front of Angela and Ben? That would be even more awkward.

"So Charlie," Angela said, "How is Bella? Vanessa is her cousin right?"

I turned my eyes to Charlie and he looked back at me. "Well…" Charlie was unable to say more. He didn't know any more. Despite what we had told him, it was still sketchy.

"We don't talk about it much," I spoke up, "There was some…conflicts on our family a couple years back. At least, that's what my parents told me. And my cousin when he was telling me about moving out here with Uncle Charlie and when asked him about Bella. It's a soft spot."

"Oh, sorry to hear that Charlie," Angela said sympathetically. "I haven't spoken to Bella in years. I'm sorry about the conflicts."

"Yeah," Charlie shrugged it off, "That's why she hasn't come back here to Forks."

Charlie turned to stare down at his plate, shuffling the food around the plate. Insert awkward silence…here.

"So You kids are going to Italy," Ben said, speaking up. "Sounds like fun. wish they had those when we were in high school. I hope you have a great time."

Tasia smiled nest to me. "I'm sure it will be fantastic"

**Temporary writers block, sorry its been almost a month guys xP**

**I'll try to update in the next two weeks but school's so hectic. I'm in the school play and rehearsals are about three times a week until five. Sorry! Love you all, review!**


	12. Chapter 10: And Away We Go

**Chapter Ten**

**And Away We Go**

I glanced down again at my ticket, then looked up at the seat numbers. Behind me, I could hear Tasia blabbing on and on to Drew, our friend Natalia and whoever else would listen about how uncomfortable the small plane we took from Port Angeles to Seattle was. That was the weird part of having an international field trip when you went to the tiniest school in the tiniest town. You had to take an hour car ride to Port Angeles and hop on a small plane to get to SeaTac airport to get to Rome.

"But you have to admit," Natalia was saying behind me as I finally found my seat. I dumped my backpack there, and slid into the seat. "The assistant pilot was cute."

"Oh yeah," Collette, a senior, agreed. "No offence Johnny." she giggled to Jonathan who appeared to be her boyfriend. He held her hand.

Drew plopped into the seat next to me. "I cannot," he said with eyes closed, "sit next to my sister for sixteen hours. I swear"

"Trade with Talia," I suggested, closing my eyes as well. It had been a long day.

"That would be doing her a favor," he scoffed, "She sits next to Ashleigh." I laughed, remembering the perky blonde girl we called our president. I was a different girl on that first day. The last thing I wanted was friends, yet here I was.

"Well, you could sit here," I suggested, looking to where Jake stood at the front of the aisle doing a head check with the other chaperones. "Jake could sit up front with the adults. They have an extra where Jake was supposed to sit, right?" Tally was already sitting next to Tasia, and Ashleigh looked fine alone.

"I think," Drew thought aloud, "would he mind?"

"I don't think so." I shrugged. "I hope not." I stood up, craning to look over the other seats to meet Jake's eye. Sure enough, he was looking at me.

The aisle was clear and the chaperones were beginning to seat as well. And there was an empty seat up front, just for Jake. "Excuse me, let me speak to my guardian." I stood up, walking sideways out to the empty aisle to Jacob. He crossed his arms and put on his alpha face. Here we go.

"Could you sit up here so Drew could sit next to me?" I asked him as nicely as possible.

"Drew." he said monotonously, as if the name was foreign. "He's the Weber boy right? The twin?"

"Yeah," I replied. "Come on Jake, it's not like we're doing anything. I'm not stupid."

"Ness," He said firmly, "He's a teenage boy. And you're in the back row."

"I'm not stupid," I said again. "His sister's getting on his nerves, and you can sit up here. Please, Jake be reasonable. You can trust me."

He looked over my shoulder. I turned as well. Most everyone was looking up at us. Even the chaperones although they looked subtle about it. Twenty heads snapped down unanimously.

"Come on Jake," I said softly.

"Fine." he said sternly, that look still on his face.

I turned on my heel immediately before he could change his mind. I walked down the aisle like the red carpet, a winner going to claim her reward.

But there was a Kanye to every Taylor.

"Excuse me," an overly perky voice said. I looked up to a tall woman with her hair pulled back. Stewardess. "I'm going to have to ask you to take you're seat." She smiled, a spot of red from her lipstick on her teeth. I wanted to laugh in her face.

"That's where I'm headed, genius." I sneered back. I could feel the inner cold bitch in me coming out. "So excuse me," I said imitating her voice before shoving past her. I just wasn't in the mood.

Drew's face was either really impressed, or really scared. Maybe a mix of both. With a slight amount of intimidated. "Wow." he said softly. A section of Tasia's face appeared between the two seats in front of us.

"Jeebus, Wolfe." she stated simply.

I placed my fingers on my temples. "Please," I said, "please, just don't. I'm really not in the mood."

Tasia turned back to face forward, and Drew simply looked out the other way. I took deep breaths. Barely anything happened two seconds ago between Jake and I, but I was already full on pissed.

The pilot's voice came on overhead, and I pulled my seat belt over my lap. Quickly, I leaned down to my bag and grabbed my iPod, already loaded with the tracks from the mysterious CD, and I slipped my ear-buds in. My favorite track was already on repeat I leaned in my seat, and closed my eyes. I took a few deep breath, and was asleep before take off.

~*~

It was sunny. As I took in my surroundings, I realized I shouldn't be surprised. I was in one of my drams again. Simply another nightmare.

Still the light was overwhelming, my hand reached up to shade my eyes. This had to be a dream. Again.

And low and behold, there in front of me were two shockingly familiar black figures. You think you'd get used to it when you see the same things every night in your dreams?

Nope. No not really.

But the dream me did learn something. Today, I didn't run to the figures. I simply stood there. I gave my signature look, crossing my arms over my chest, putting my weight on one leg and pouting. The figures. Just stood there.

"_Run Renesmee!_" a voice called from behind me. I turned quickly, seeing a panic-struck beautiful pale face framed with black hair. She wore a cloak herself. What's with my self-conscious? No sense of style?

I saw her all of a split second before she turned and ran lightning fast, the cloak a blur behind her. She ran gracefully though the forest behind the both of us. "_Come on!_"

I stole a glance back at the two figures behind me. They weren't there, but their cloaks remained. Perfect.

"_Renesmee!_" the lovely voice called from farther in the forest.

I turned completely and started to run clumsily, tripping over roots and various other things. But I gained my footing and ran a little better, yet not as gracefully as the girl before me.

Twigs crashed next to me, and I turned to face a large russet-brown wolf. It was one I'd know anywhere.

"Jake!" I screamed, struggling to keep up with him. He kept his speed and ran until I could no longer see him.

Then it was dark, as if night had finally fallen. The familiar rain of Forks started, and a screamed Jake's name. no one answered. I couldn't see, and I felt the warm water on my cheeks from my tears. I was alone.

Alone.

~*~

"Vanessa!" an urgent voice called. My eyes flashed open, and Jacob's panicked face was before me. I blinked, and took in my surroundings, expecting Seth's guest room or my mother's old bedroom.

But I was in a plane, with Drew in the seat next me, scooted to the side so Jake could stand there. His expression was exactly like those of Tasia and Tally watching from their seats in front of me. I looked up to see the perky flight attendant watching too.

And I knew I must have done something to make a fool of myself.

Jake looked at Drew. "I really hope you don't mind, but I think I have to have a talk with V, here. Could you please…?"

"Yeah, I'll go up front." Drew offered. Tally turned back into her seat and pulled Tasia back down with. Drew gave a look of pity before leaving. Crap what did I do? He slid out of the seat and walked up the aisle.

And then there was Jake. "What happened, Ness?"

"Can you not call me that?" I sneered lowly.

Jake sighed, his face was sad. I felt a slight guilt, but I was able to brush it off quickly. His warm arm coiled around my body. I didn't shrink away.

"You know," he whispered. He brushed back my newly hair, which had been cut the night before we left by Tasia. "You used to tell me everything." He leaned his warm cheek on the top of my head "But it wasn't always with words."

My breath stopped. I knew what he meant, of course. I'd kept my power dormant for years, ever since I put my foot down and set some rules that made me the girl I was today. Jake leaned forward, taking my hand.

Hesitantly, as if he was afraid of what was to come next, he brought it up to his cheek.

Over the years, we experimented with my gift. How much I could share, and how much I couldn't. It developed and grew so that at that moment in time with Jake's touch not only could he hear my thoughts. I could know his.

Jake's mind flew through me: curiosity. Fear. Expectancy. Joy. Surprise.

In return I gave him my dreams and nightmares.

When he let go, I looked him in the eyes.

"When we get to Italy, I'm taking you back on the next flight home." he said simply, before getting up and going back to his seat.

**I really have been putting off this chapter, this story wasn't speaking to me as much as it used to. I worked on the first three pages almost a month ago, and the last page only today. Really, I'm sorry that it took this long, but I hope you liked it. Thanks for reading.**


	13. Update 21410

**Official SparkelVamptastic Update 2/14/10.**

Here's a lengthy update for you all, read if you wanna know and if you still care. If you've given up entirely on me, you can just leave now. But hear me out, okay?

So it's been well over two months since I've updated either The Middle or Vanessa Wolfe and I have absolutely nothing to show for it. Of course, I am completely sorry for it and I really do feel guilty about it. Do I have a good reason? Sure, a couple, but I've always had the time to write something but here I am with nothing.

But I do have one major reason for updating: nowadays (for me anyway) Twilight has become completely over-rated and has pretty much gotten a little old…

Now don't hate me, or yell or scream (yet, please?).

My view on the New Moon movie hasn't changed since the first & only time I've seen it. To be straightforward: I didn't like it. (& that's all I'll say about it). The actor they casted for Seth Clearwater is not or ever shall be Seth Clearwater in my mind. And Twilight is honestly yesterday's news.

Not that I've forgotten about fanficiton all together. I want to start writing again; I'm scared that my writing skills will dull if I don't. I currently have two new ideas in my head. Two new ideas for stories I like and think might publish someday. Hopefully. But whether I'll have time of the spirit to do it is not entirely certain right now.

The first story is a Blackwater (or a JacobxLeah story for you unfamiliar with the term), with the current title of "Homecoming." The second is a EmbryxOC based off the relationship between Kayla and Embry in my story The Middle; with the title "How (Not) To Fall In Love."

Homecoming: (no BD) Leah Clearwater has been gone for five years, leaving the small town she hates for the city. But now she's back and everything has changed. But she finds comfort in the friendship of none other than Jacob Black. But could there be something more?

How (Not) To Fall In Love: Akayla Windsong has family problems a mile long, and she escapes with her brother to the humble little town of La Push. Here she gains the friendship of Embry Call who has problems and secrets of his own. Embry can tell there's something more between him and Kayla. But how can you fall in love, when any minute you can imprint on someone else?

**So those are basically the summaries of the new story ideas, you'll find out more later.

And now you're thinking: I have two stories that are nowhere close to coming to an end. So what am I going to do? Well, the story I know I can finish is The Middle, so I'm hoping that that will be updated before the end of the month. But as for Vanessa Wolfe, we have issues. After reading over it again, I feel the need to start the story over. Rewrite it better and make it flow better. But not anytime soon, I don't have time to do it right now.

So here's what I'm gonna do: start working on The Middle again; put Vanessa Wolfe on hiatus and start it over eventually (summer, perhaps?); and start a new story. Which, you ask? That's up to you. I'll put a poll up on my page, but you could also put it in a review on either of the stories. I'll count the votes on March the first. I'm hoping it'll be more timely updates, aiming for about two a month so let me know everyone. Thanks so much for reading.

With love, Micah/Sparkel


End file.
